Ruggedization of electronic equipment has been important where such equipment is used in harsh environments, including for example conditions of high shock and vibration and environmental drip. Ruggedized equipment has included, for example electronic displays, such as monitors that may be liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma displays, light emitting diode displays (LEDs), or the like. Harsh environments include, for example, conditions of high shock and vibration and environmental drip. Such conditions potentially are encountered, for example, in military environments where, in some cases, certain standards have been determined in order to make such equipment ruggedized meet military specifications, such as for example naval and airborne requirements.
Ruggedized displays have been known and produced by several display vendors. However, such existing designs are hard mounted, often using stiffeners to further assist in providing shock and vibration protection. Such existing products are very stiff and have mount structures with tight tolerances and specifications, resulting in products that typically cost in the range of 10,000-15,000 dollars.
Despite the existing technology, there remains a need to provide alternatives to ruggedizing electronic displays that meet necessary ruggedization requirements, but also that significantly reduce costs and that provide ease of assembly.